Wild Hope
| venue = | studio = | genre = Folk pop | length = 46:14 | label = | producer = John Alagía | prev_title = Candy | prev_year = 2005 | next_title = Amanda Leigh | next_year = 2009 | misc = }} Wild Hope is the fifth studio album by American singer-songwriter Mandy Moore, her first in four years. It was released in digitally in Australia on June 18, 2007, and on June 19, 2007 by The Firm Music, a division of EMI USA. The Australian digital version had the bonus track "Swept Away". The album was released in Australia physically on February 23, 2008. Counting her compilation and cover albums, it is Moore's seventh album and her first to be fully co-written by her. Background Moore began writing the album in 2004. She originally signed with Sire Records after leaving Epic Records in 2004 and released a single via her site titled "Hey!" which was written by James Renald, the co-writer and co-producer of her 2001 single "Cry". In early 2006, Moore posted her cover of Lori McKenna's 2003 song "Beautiful Man" on her MySpace profile and later informed her fans that she left Sire because of creative differences. In July 2006. Moore signed with The Firm, owned by EMI, and a U.K. magazine assumed after hearing the song "Slummin' In Paradise" that it would be the title of the album. Moore collaborated with producer John Alagía on the album, who is known for working with Dave Matthews Band and Liz Phair, and has co-written an entire album for the first time: she co-wrote songs with a number of musicians, including Michelle Branch, Chantal Kreviazuk, Lori McKenna, Rachael Yamagata and indie folk pop duo The Weepies, all chronicled in a promotional video available for viewing on her official website. This is the first album that Moore co-wrote entirely and the first time she released songs that she co-wrote since "When I Talk to You" with songwriter and producer Matthew Hager, which appeared on her third self-titled album, in 2001; a number of the songs are about her breakup with her ex-boyfriend, actor Zach Braff in 2006.http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20061343,00.html The album's lead single "Extraordinary" was one of the songs she co-wrote with The Weepies, which premiered on her MySpace profile on January 29, 2007. On February 9, 2007, Moore posted the album's second single "Nothing That You Are" on her MySpace profile. Moore said making the album helped her cope with depression and self-discovery. Reception class=album|id=r1027564/review|pure_url=yes}} link | rev3 = Courant | rev3Score = (Favorable) | rev4 = Entertainment Weekly | rev4Score = (B) link | rev5 = IGN | rev5Score = (7.4/10) link | rev6 = Metromix | rev6Score = link | rev7 = Monsters and Critics | rev7Score = (Favorable) link | rev8 = Slant Magazine | rev8Score = link }} The album received generally positive reviews from critics. Jane Magazine said that "Moore has turned into a sophisticated songwriter whose new sound fits cozily alongside that of Regina Spektor, Fiona Apple and Sarah McLachlan rather than all the pop tarts she used to be compared to." Billboard said that "Wild Hope is the gratifying sound of a singer finally finding her comfort zone. Gone is the sugary pop of Moore's early career, replaced instead by thoughtful musings on love and life...an album full of subtle, but undeniable hooks."https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/product-description/B000PC1QLU/ Amazon.com Promotion Moore filmed a documentary for Oxygen called I am Mandy Moore that chronicled the writing and concept of her album Wild Hope. She also did "one-off" gigs promoting her album. The most popular is the MSN concert where Moore performed all songs off her album including three of her older songs that were "Help Me", "Moonshadow" and "Candy". Moore also went on tour to help promote the album. Sales Wild Hope debuted on the U.S. ''Billboard'' 200 at No. 30, selling 25,000 copies the first week of release, according to Billboard.Katie Hasty, "Bon Jovi Scores First No. 1 Album Since 1988", Billboard.com, June 27, 2007. It is Moore's third highest debuting album, falling short of her fourth studio album Coverage (2003), which debuted at No. 14, selling 59,000 copies. The album also reached No. 9 on The Top Internet albums.artist=mandy moore|chart=Digital Albums}} 2 After five weeks, the album charted off the Billboard 200, but returned on the chart, coming back in at No. 118, selling 5,500 copies. To date, the album has sold over 200,000 in the United States and 600,000 worldwide. In November 2017, the album was removed for sale from all digital platforms, including iTunes.Billboard.com – Ask Billboard Retrieved: June 5, 2009 Charts Track listing All songs produced by John Alagía Personnel *Mandy Moore: Main vocals *Brett and Steve Dennen, Tom Freund, Jason Mraz, Sara Watkins, Steve Wilson: Background vocals *John Alagía: Acoustic guitars, organ, piano, percussion *Daniel Clark: Organ, Fender Rhodes, Wurlitzer, acoustic piano *Mark Goldenberg: Organ, mandolin, E-Bow, electric and acoustic guitars, tamboura, ukulele *Kevin Saleem: Acoustic, electric and slide guitars, Hammond organ, drum programming *Doug Derryberry: Electric guitars, bouzouki *Deb Talan: Acoustic guitars, Wurlitzer, background vocals *Rachael Yamagata: Clarinet, French horn, piano, sampling, background vocals *Stewart Meyers: Bass *Matt Johnson: Drums, percussion *Brian Ashley Jones: Drums Singles #"Extraordinary" #"Nothing That You Are" (Promo only) #"All Good Things" (Australia Radio single only) Unreleased tracks *"Changed My Mind" (McKenna, Moore) *"Shades" (Moore, Renald) *"Never Again" (Moore, Renald) Mandy Moore Soundcheck (Wal-Mart Exclusive) *"All Good Things" Performance Series – 2:53 *"Looking Forward To Looking Back" Performance Series Video *"Interview From Soundcheck" Video References *MTV interview with Mandy Moore, from December 7, 2006 *PR Newswire press release, from January 31, 2007 *Official lyric sheet from Firm Music, confirming B-Sides External links *Mandy Moore official website *Mandy Moore official MySpace Category:2007 albums Category:Mandy Moore albums Category:Albums produced by John Alagía Category:EMI Records albums